dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Universe Wiki:Community Council
The Dragon Universe Wiki Community Council is a group of users charged with proposing, reviewing, revising, and enforcing the wiki's Rules. They are also responsible for maintaining the wiki's quality and remaining an active force in the wiki's day-to-day operations. Members effectively act as the governing body for Dragon Universe Wiki. Purpose The Community Council was formed for four reasons: # The need for a governing body to discern the course of the wiki # To check the powers of the sysops and bureaucrats with that of the ordinary user—thus bringing everyone onto a level playing field # To protect the wiki against outside vandals and trolls # To ensure and maintain the quality of the wiki As the wiki grows, site-wide consensus becomes more an more problematic. Discussions for consensus are easily de-railed and some are dropped entirely. This is counterproductive and the Council will seek to change that. Because the Rules of this wiki effectively dictate our day-to-day operations—basically how we run ourselves—there should be a more definitive system in place to regulate the creation and modification of new/existing Rules. The Council will seek to be that system. The Council will also act as the wiki's first line-of-defense against vandals. Members shall be given the tools they need to properly combat vandalism and will be charged with being vigilant for it at all times. Member Responsibilities * Maintain their assigned aspect of the site * Frequently check the quality of new edits * Occasionally check the quality of articles in general * Assist new editors and users who might have problems * Revert/rollback vandalism * Enforce the Rules of the wiki Authority * Members shall have the authority to close topics which are old or resolved. * Members shall have the authority to Move/'Rename' pages and forum posts. * Members shall have the authority to resolve issues that do not require a sysop's intervention. * Members shall have the authority to monitor and intervene on talk pages. * Members shall have the authority to moderate the . * Members shall have the authority to both Kick and Ban unruly users form the wiki's . * Members shall have the authority to petition a sysop to ban an unruly or non-compliant user. Membership Members of the Community Council shall be given the Councilor usergroup (unless they are already a sysop or a bureaucrat) for the duration of their time on the Council. This usergroup will afford them the ability to execute their responsibilities and their authorities, as is listed above. Once they have left the Council, the usergroup shall be removed. The Council shall be comprised of four members: * The two acting Bureaucrats of the site * Three additional members from the community Anyone can be on the Council; being a sysop is not a requirement. The qualifications for membership are listed below: Membership Qualifications * Members should be regularly active and at least edit once a week. * Members must have made at least 500 productive main space edits. * Members must also have been a user on the site for a least six months prior to their nomination. * Members must possess good communication skills, such as being in frequent contact with sysops and/or the rest of the userbase. * Members must be aware/follow of our Rules and help others to follow them. * Members must not have been blocked within six months of their nomination. * Members who frequently violate site Rules are not eligible for nomination. Membership Voting If a user meets the qualifications above, and there is an opening on the Council, they should go to the Council's talk page and declare their nomination for a spot on the Council. At that point, these voting procedures take over: * When a user declares their nomination, the remaining Council members should immediately vote on said user. ** No one should abstain from voting. ** No personal issues with said user should be taken into consideration—only the qualifications listed above. * Should the Council be at a deadlock, the final decision shall be made by either of the Council's bureaucrats. Removal of Membership Should it become necessary, Council members may be forcibly removed of their positions and stripped of their rights. The following conditions warrant such an action: * If a Council member is inactive for more than one month * Repeated abuse of Authority and usergroup rights * Repeated violations of the Rules * Non-performance: ** Not performing their Council duties ** Not keeping in regular contact with the Council * Failing to uphold the Membership Qualifications It should be noted, however, that life happens. If something in a user's personal life prevents them from fulfilling the duties of their role, they should inform a member of the Council or a sysop. Users may also resign if they feel they can no longer maintain their role on the Council. Oversight Because the Council has tremendous power over the operation of the wiki, there exits needs for oversight. Just as the Council exists to check the powers of the sysops and bureaucrats, they exist to check the Council. If the Council makes a policy or a decision that is generally frowned upon by the rest of the wiki, a simply unanimous vote between the sysops and bureaucrats can overturn that decision. Important Pages * Dragon Universe Wiki:Community Council Procedures Category:Rules Category:Help Category:Community Council